Young Again
by LordDio
Summary: A spell is cast on InuYasha, Miroku, and Sango turning them into children, and Shippo into a baby. Kagome is left in charge of the four with their childhood memories. How will she unbreak the spell while watching over the children. Luckily Koga shows up t
1. Chapter 1

Summary – After killing a particularly vicious demon, a spell is cast on Inu-Yasha, Miroku, and Sango turning them into small children, and turning Shippo into an infant. Kagome is left in charge of the four with their childhood memories. How will she un-brake the spell, while watching over the children. Luckily Koga shows up to be a babysitter for her…. :) Lots of craziness insures…

Authors Notes: Please, please review…. Good or bad I want to know… Also if you do review feel free to point out places in the story that don't make sense and spelling errors. I probably won't change the story but it will help my writing in the other chapters. Thanks and enjoy!

**Chapter 1 – The Giant Evil Rabbit Demon, and His Foul Owner's Diabolical Spell**

**Part One – The Fight**

"Inu-Yasha look out!"

The white haired half demon quickly jumps out of the way, listening to his friend's warning; he barley misses being crushed by a large foot. The second he lands he jumps again to avoid being flattened by the demon's other large foot

Inu-Yasha draws his sword for the second time in the battle; the demon was proving to be harder to kill than he had thought it would be. Of course he would never admit that, ever.

The demon swipes at him with his front claws, Inu-Yasha jumps back to avoid it, it's sharp claws miss him barley. Inu-Yasha slashes at the demon claws with his tetsusaiga, but again nothing happens. The tetsusaiga cannot cut the demon's skin.

"The tetsusaiga seems to be ineffective against this demon." Miroku shouted to Inu-Yasha, while moving closer to attack, his staff ready.

"No shit!" Inu-Yasha yells back to his companion, taking another swing at the demon.

"Than **why** do you keep using the **same** attack!" Miroku sarcastically shouts while taking a swing at the demon with his staff. Miroku strikes the demon hard in the foot, the demon screams in pain. The staff actually seems to have caused more damage than the tetsusaiga, or at least annoyed the demon more. The demon turns his attention from Inu-Yasha and moves to attack Miroku.

"Miroku!" Screams a young women flying on a two tailed catlike demon, she can tell that Miroku is going to be crushed by the demon.

"Hiraikotsu!" She screams flinging her large boomerang at the demon, distracting him, she than flies Kirara closes enough to Miroku grabbing him and pulling him to safely.

"Thank you Sango." Miroku smiles at Sango while rubbing her behind.

"Now is not the time! I don't even have time to hit you!" Sango screams at him, she catches her hiraikotsu which has just bounced off the demon. Like the tetsusaiga it isn't working.

"It is just a stupid bunny demon kill it already!" The young fox demon yells to his companions, from the side lines. He is sitting next to a young black haired girl in a school girl's outfit. She looks worried, and has her bow drawn.

"You could help!" Inu-Yasha shouts to Shippo.

"I shouldn't have too! It is just a **rabbit**!" He yells back, watching Inu-Yasha slash at the demon with his claws. Again nothing happens to the demon.

"Damn it's skin is tough!" Inu-Yasha shouts, attacking again jumping though the air. But the rabbit demon is too fast and smacks Inu-Yasha while he is in flight, hitting him hard and sending him flying though the air, causing him to slam into a tree, hard.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome screams to him, but he is unconscious, she releases her arrow at the demon. The demon screams in pain but is only slightly hurt; she has gotten his attention however. The bunny demon goes to slash at her.

"FOX FIRE!" Shippo screams jumping in front of Kagome. He manages to spray the demon with a good amount of fire, in it's left eye. The demon screams in pain and backs away. When the smoke is gone it looks like the demon is blinded at least in it's left eye.

"Wow! Shippo good job!" Sango shouts to him from the air.

"Yea about time you did something around here." Inu-Yasha tells him just waking up from a concussion.

"Hey! At least I wasn't unconscious while Kagome was being attacked!" Shippo shouts. He doesn't notice the demon has gained it's bearings again.

"Shippo look out!" Kagome screams to late, Shippo gets hit and thrown by one of the demon's paws.

"Shippo!" All four of them scream at the same time. Shippo hits the ground around 30 feet away, bouncing a couple times on the ground. He doesn't get up from the fall. Kagome starts to run to him, but also runs right into the path of the demon.

"Kagome!" Inu-Yasha screams, quickly jumping in the demon's path.

"You're really starting to piss me off!" Inu-Yasha growls at the demon. Jumping and attacking.

"Shippo!" Kagome yells knelling down next to the young fox demon, he in unconscious, but doesn't look that badly hurt. Sango and Miroku land Kirara next to her.

"Is he ok?" Sango asks.

"I think so…" Kagome tells them, turning to watch Inu-Yasha fight, he is getting his ass kicked, his claws aren't doing anything, and the demon is stronger than him.

"I do not think that Inu-Yasha can win." Miroku stated to them, also watching the battle.

"I know… The only thing that seemed to hurt the demon, was the fox fire and your staff…." Sango didn't finish her sentence, she had gotten an idea.

"Miroku give me your staff…" She demanded of him.

"Huh? Why?" Miroku asked confused.

"Just do it!" She screamed at him, he handed her his staff looking rather confused. Sango took the staff and joined it with her hiraikotsu.

"This worked before, maybe it will work this time." She told them.

"Good idea Sango." Kagome told her. Sango nodded at her, then got ready to throw it. But Inu-Yasha was in the way.

"Inu-Yasha! Move!" Sango screamed to him.

"No way!" He shouted back, "I'm going to take it out!" He jumped at the demon again.

"Damn it Inu-Yasha! Just move!" Kagome yelled to him.

"No!" Inu-Yasha shouted back.

"Fine! You asked for it!" Kagome screamed at him, "SIT BOY!"

Inu-Yasha hits the ground hard.

Sango throws her hiraikotsu the second she heard the word sit. It flows though the air straight at the demon. The demon made no move to block it, and didn't seem threatened by it.

The demon never knew what hit him, as the hiraikotsu cut him in half, ending it's life.

000

"Why'd ya have to do that!" Inu-Yasha asked Kagome jumping off the ground; he was drenched in blood and bunny guts.

"Because you wouldn't get out of the way! You're so **DAMN** stubborn!"

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"STOP IT!" Sango shouted at them both, "It you want to fight you can fight later, but Shippo is hurt, Inu-Yasha is covered in blood, and this rabbit demon's corpse is going to attract feeder demons, we need to move and find a camp!"

Everyone looked at Sango surprised, she didn't shout often, Inu-Yasha and Kagome looked scared.

"Wow Sango way to be aggressive." Miroku smiled cutely at her.

"SHUT UP!" She screamed at him, Miroku backed up a few steps. She picked Shippo up and jumped on Kirara, and started flying. Kagome grabbed her bike and started riding after them.

That left Miroku and Inu-Yasha, Miroku looked at Inu-Yasha covered in blood.

"Ummmm….." Miroku didn't want to ride with Inu-Yasha, "Kagome!" He quickly runs after Kagome.

**Part 2 – The Master's Slain Pet**

"Fluffy!" Screams an old man, as he runs up to his slain pet, the man looks to be at least 80, though in reality he is only 55, he is dressed in what appears to be random clothing, though in reality he has not dressed randomly, it is just the many different strange colors he is wearing.

"GET AWAY!" He shouts to the many demons that have gathered to feast off the demon, throwing slips of papers with random curses on them, it is enough to send the demons away, at least for the moment.

"Oh Fluffy!" He mutters in utter sadness as he kneels besides his dead pet's head stroking it gently.

"Oh Fluffy… How could those evil people do this to my sweet, beautiful pet?" The man gently lays his head on his beloved pets head, remembering all the fond memories he had shared with him. He remembers finding him as a young child, an orphaned demon rabbit, alone like him. They grew up together, and though he would admit Fluffy had a temper, he wasn't bad, if you knew how to hand him, which only he did.

"Oh Fluffy!" He sobs again, "Don't worry, **I will** revenge your death!" He finally finds his own power fuelled by revenge; he gets up running after those that have did his pet wrong.

**Part 3 – The Curse**

"Are you sure you don't want to go into the hot spring with me Sango?" Kagome asked for the second time.

"No, I'm too tired to move." Sango replied with a yawn.

"I could join…" Miroku didn't get to finish his statement, before being smacked twice, once by Inu-Yasha, than by Sango.

"Idiot…" Shippo mutters under his breath.

"Anyway, I can at least stop the boys from peaking…" Sango encouraged.

"We don't peak!" Inu-Yasha told her in his annoyed voice.

"Sure you don't." Sango said sarcastically.

"Whatever…" Inu-Yasha muttered, leaning against a tree closing his eyes.

"Take Kirara ok?" Sango motions for her demon friend to follow Kagome, knowing the cat demon can protect her if anything were to happen.

"Yea ok, thanks." Kagome tells Sango. Than to everyone else

"Well, I'll be back."

000

The others stayed around the fire, silently resting, after around 20 minutes, Inu-Yasha's ears perked up.

"You sense it too?" Miroku asked from where he lay, opening his eyes.

"Yea, not like they are being quiet about sneaking up or anything."

"Sounds human to me." Sango said, surprising them by the fact that she was also awake.

"No shit." Inu-Yasha sarcastically mutters. Sango just rolls her eyes at him.

"Miroku it's your turn to deal with this." Inu-Yasha closing his eyes leaning back against the tree.

"I did it last time." Miroku informed him, closing his eyes again.

"So?" Inu-Yasha asked.

"So, that means it is your turn."

"No, it means it is your turn."

"That doesn't even make sense, Inu-Yasha!"

"Just do it Miroku!" Inu-Yasha practically whines, in his very annoying voice.

"God! Fine!" Miroku finally got up, giving into Inu-Yasha like he always did. He couldn't stand whining.

000

The man in the colored clothing didn't stand a chance, one hit of Miroku's staff, and he was dragged into the clearing they were all staying at.

"What do you think you where doing? Spying on us?" Inu-Yasha asked jumping at the scared man who seemed innocent enough. That is why none of they expected what happened next, especially Shippo who was asleep.

"BE YOUNG!" The man screams, taking them all off guard, throwing bits of cursed paper at all of their heads. The papers glued to Inu-Yasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo's foreheads. All of them fought to remove them, minus Shippo of course who was still sleeping, but they couldn't. The spell worked to fast, causing all of them to lose conscience.

**Part 4 – The Results of the Curse**

The old man's plan had been simple, weaken them by turning them into children, then when they were vulnerable, kill them. This however turned out to be much harder then he thought, as he leaned over the small sleeping half demon, knife out.

It turned out hard because, well, he just couldn't do it. The demon was just to… well just to cute, curled up in a little ball sleeping in his red outfit, hugging his sword like it was a stuff animal. And he especially couldn't do it when the half demon turned in his sleep, whimpering putting his thumbs in his mouth.

'Well it wasn't this one that killed Fluffy…" The old man thought, turning to the young female. She was curled up in a ball, her clothing now to large for her working as a blanket. However, one look at her face and it was over. She was just an adorable child.

'Well… I guess turning them into children was revenge enough…' He took off leaving the children sleeping alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews… even the violent ones… please don't threaten me! It scares me… :( But keep reviewing!

**Chapter 2 – Bratty Human Children, a Screaming Baby and an Adorable Half Demon**

**Part 1 - Discovery**

Kagome would never admit it, because she knew how unsafe and stupid it was, but she had fallen asleep in the hot spring. It wasn't until she hear Kirara's soft growl, that she even realized that she had fallen asleep.

"What's wrong Kirara?" Kagome asked the sleep still heavy in her voice. Kirara only response was to growl again, than to morph into her larger form. Kagome quickly scrambled out of the spring, and into her cloths. Jumping onto Kirara after the demon motioned, for her to; they took off flying towards where they had set up camp.

000

"What is he?" The young girl asked the boy next to her. She had awoken in a strange place, in strange clothing much too large for her. The first thing she had done upon awaking was scream, a lot.

That had awoke the others she hadn't realized where around her. The strange boy in the red komo had awoke first looking at her with large scared eyes before jumping into the trees. She could still see him up there, but he hadn't said a thing, and even when she had called out to him, he would not come down. The next to awake was the baby-something, that they were now leaning over looking at, it was still screaming at the top of his lungs.

The boy had awoke last.

"What?" He asked looking around confused.

"Who are you?" He asked talking over the screaming baby.

"Who are you!" Sango asked back defensively, the boy stood up realizing his clothing were too large, he quickly started fixing the large material so it would fit him. Sango decided to do the same thing. As she did it she noticed that her mother's hiraikotsu on the ground next to her.

"Mother!" She screamed out into the wood ignoring the boy for how, no one touched the hiraikotsu but her mother, so she must be around.

"Mother!" She screamed out again, when she got no reply she sat down frustrated.

"Do you know where we are?" The boy asked sitting down next to her, they both ignored the baby who was still screaming.

"No, do you?" She looked at him, he seemed nice enough, but she knew enough not to trust strangers.

"No… some form of magic must be at work…" The boy told her trying to sound grown up. He thought he was doing a good job too.

"There is no such thing as magic!" The girl informed him, she couldn't stand know-it-all, which she of course was not.

"There is too!" The boy shot back.

"No way!" She shot back, forgetting she was scared.

"Fine how did we get here!" The boy glared at her.

"I don't know… maybe demons did it. I'm a demon hunter you know." She informed him.

"You look a little small for a demon hunter." The boy pouted at her, "And just so you know I'm a monk!"

"A monk? Monks are old and bald." She pointed out, than quickly added,

"Well I am a demon hunter, and my name is Sango." She held her hand out for him.

"Well I am too a monk, and my name is Miroku." He shook her hand, not sure if that was what one was suppose to do with girls, his Father always kissed girls he met. But Miroku wasn't about to kiss a girl, that was gross.

"Who is that?" Miroku asked motioning up at the boy in the tree.

"I don't know, he just jumped up there when he woke up, he had strange ears."

"Strange ears?" Miroku asked.

"Yea… kinda like dog ears." Sango didn't know how else to explain them.

"Not human than, maybe you should demon hunt him." He smirked at her.

She just growled at him, the looked up at the tree,

"Boy or demon or whatever, come down."

The boy, demon or whatever, did not say anything to them, just looked away.

"Oh, don't be a baby! Come down!" Miroku shouted. That seemed to just scare the demon more, who jumped higher into the trees.

"I think you scared him." Sango accused.

"No, I think your face hurt him." Miroku mocked.

"That doesn't make sense stupid!" Sango glared at him, then looked towards the screaming baby.

"He is a raccoon demon." Sango informed Miroku.

"No, he isn't." Miroku told her.

"Yes he is I would know I'm a demon hunter!" Sango shouted making the baby scream even louder.

"No, he is a fox demon, I have seen raccoon demons before stupid!" Miroku shouted back.

000

Kagome wasn't ready for what she found at the campsite, two children arguing and a screaming baby, her friends no where in site.

"What is going on?" She asked the shouting kids catching them off guard they had been too busy arguing. They stopped suddenly and turned looked at her with large eyes, scared of the newcomer, but than Sango noticed an old friend.

"Kirara!" The girl jumped forgetting her argument running to the demon hugging her around the neck, the demon looked confused, but allowed the girl to hug her, turning into her smaller self.

"I thought you were a demon hunter!" The boy asked sarcastically. She glared at him,

"Kirara isn't a demon stupid! She is a demon hunter, just like me!" Sango shot back.

"Is too a demon! Look she had two tails!" Miroku pointed.

"So!" Sango shouted getting angry again.

Kagome finally had enough,

"Will someone tell me what is going on!" She shouted at the children.

**Part 2 – What to do **

It took a while for Kagome to realize that the children where Sango and Miroku and the crying baby demon that she now held in her hands was Shippo. It didn't help that Sango and Miroku would not stop arguing about every little thing, or that Shippo kept screaming.

Because of all this it took a while to realize someone was missing.

"Where is Inu-Yasha?" She asked Sango and Miroku interrupting them in the middle of an argument over wither or not the hiraikotsu would come back if you threw it. Sango was picking up the hiraikotsu getting ready to throw it.

"Sango! What are you doing put that down!" Kagome scolded her taking away the weapon, though she doubted the girl could have thrown it she could barley pick it up. But she knew that children were not supposed to play with weapons, at least she hadn't decided to play with her sword. Kagome also noted that Tetsusaiga was lying discarded on the ground, Inu-Yasha never went anywhere with out it.

"Give it back!" Sango demanded reaching for the weapon, "Only Mother is allowed to touch the hiraikotsu!"

"Well that means you aren't allowed to touch it either doesn't it?" Kagome asked as more of a question than a statement but it shut Sango up.

"He is in the tree." Miroku answered her question, pointing up at the red blurred figure. He than stuck his tongue out at Sango, figuring he had won the argument, because she never proved that the hiraikotsu could come back. Kagome ignored them both.

"Inu-Yasha come down." She called up to the trees. She got no response, the boy only jumped higher.

"Inu-Yasha! Come down right his minute!" Kagome tried again, the boy who could no longer jump any higher just ignored her. Kagome was tempted to scream 'sit boy' but kept her mouth shut, Inu-Yasha was high up and was just a little boy, she didn't want to hurt him. Kagome decided another approach.

000

Twenty minutes later she had Miroku and Sango quiet eating ramen, and Shippo calmed down hand feeding him noodles. Shippo was a cute baby when he wasn't screaming, and was talking baby talk at her as she feed him.

The food had also brought Inu-Yasha down; he was now right above them. He had slowly moved down the tree to the smell of food, when he was close enough, Kagome bribed him,

"Inu-Yasha, if you come to the ground you can have your share of ramen noodles." She knew how much he loved ramen, the boy however did not move.

"Come on Inu-Yasha I know your hungry." Kagome tried again, waving the noodles just out of his grasp. The boy went to grab them, but she quickly pulled them out of his grasp,

"You have to come to the ground if you want to eat." Kagome told him, the boy finally gave in dropping to the ground, but he looked like he was going to jump up again at any moment.

"Now stay on the ground ok?" Kagome asked before handing him the bowl. Inu-Yasha looked like he was going to bolt at any moment, but he nodded his head. He really wanted the food.

"Good." Kagome handed him the bowl, which he quickly started to eat. As he ate she looked him over. He was a cute kid, but she couldn't figure out why he was acting so timid, the Inu-Yasha she knew was never this shy, or scared. She wondered why he was in fact so scared, Sango and Miroku where in the same situation as him, and they weren't scared at all, it was weird to her.

Than of course there was the problem of what to do, something must have happened to change her friends into children, but she didn't have the slightest idea of what had happened or what to do. And it wasn't like she could go around and find a solution with 4 kids in tow.

Her only solution was to go back to Kaede's village and hope Kaede knew what to do. The village, however, was a 2 day journey, probably 3 with the kids. She was going to have a migraine by the time she got there…

**Part 3 – The Journey Starts… Badly**

Starting the journey turned out much harder than Kagome had expected. First she had to convince Miroku and Sango that it was ok to move. They both wanted to stay and wait for their parents, she had to lie to them and tell them their parents would know to look for them at Kaede's village.

Than she had to figure out what to do with all their weapons, the Tetsusaiga she ended up strapping to Inu-Yasha's back, after she made him promise not to draw it. Or at least he had nodded when she told him to promise, he hadn't spoke a word yet, and seemed terrified when Kagome approached with the sword. Kagome just couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. But at least he hadn't jumped into the trees again.

Sango's sword she strapped to her own back, she didn't trust the girl with it, she seemed to think weapons where play toys. Than of course the hiraikotsu and Miroku's staff she had to carry, because they were too large for the children, and she had to carry Shippo, who was either pulling on her hair rambling baby talk, or screaming his lungs off. She was rather laid down on the journey.

000

So needless to say 4 hours into their walk, she was rather cranky, it hadn't helped that Sango and Miroku were constantly fighting about everything, and she had even had to break up a physical fight once. When they weren't fighting, they were picking on Inu-Yasha, they didn't seem to like the half demon, who had given them no reason to hate him.

"So what is he? A demon or a deformed human?" Sango whispered loudly to Miroku, Inu-Yasha sank back away from the two closer to Kagome. He liked the girl; she was nice and gave him food. She had even called him by his name, which no one had done since his mother had died several years ago. But he was still scared, human's were never nice to him, and they could be meaner than demons, he was worried she might be trying to trick him or something.

"I think he is a half demon." Miroku told her eyeing the demon.

"A half demon!" Sango had never seen a half demon, "Those demons are even worse!" At least that is what she had heard.

"Yea I know, but Kagome likes him… so he can't be that bad?" Miroku asked, he like Kagome she was nice, but he did not like demons or half demons. His father was always away dealing with them, and he hated them for taking up so much of his father's time.

"He is a demon so he is bad, lets kill him." Sango whispered, she had never killed a demon before, but she figured she had to start somewhere, and this half demon looked like an easy enough target.

Inu-Yasha just looked at them both with wide eyes his sensitive ears picking up their whole conversation that was enough for him, he took off running though the high grass that they were walking though, he was not going to stay around people who wanted to kill him, he wasn't stupid.

Kagome who hadn't been paying attention to the kids chatter, was surprised with Inu-Yasha took of running, but she couldn't allow him to take off, and was too tired to chase him, so she did the only thing she could think to do, she screamed

"SIT BOY!"


End file.
